The Man In The Green Dress
by Asctera
Summary: While cleaning the house, Veneziano stumbles across the dresses Romano and him used to wear when they were little. And he is as eager to try them on as Romano is not to. Itacest, one-shot.


_Pairing_ _: Itacest._

 _Summary_ _: While cleaning the house, Veneziano stumbles across the dresses Romano and him used to wear when they were little. And he is as eager to try them on as Romano is not to._

 _Warning: incest, Romano's mouth, crossdressing. Rated T because I'm paranoid._

 _Disclaimer. Hetalia is still not mine._

* * *

Romano had waited all morning to be home. He had waited all day for that exact moment when he would walk through the door, let himself collapse in a sofa or on his bed and just sleep, a whole day if he felt like it. At this moment, the Southern part of Italy really regretted the very moment, years ago, he had offered his little brother, the only one of the two left to be really known as "Italy" to continue dealing with his part of the country. He regretted it, because he would be already sleeping and Veneziano would be the one feeling like his brain was going to explode at any moment – or maybe not, it was Feliciano after all, this guy would keep on smiling through an atomic attack, as irritating as this could be.

He had begged for a rest all day. But when he eventually took a step inside the house he shared with his brother and had his eyes falling on this said-brother waiting for him in the hallway, dressed in a pale green dress, he knew it was not happening. He was too tired to even manage a frown.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Veneziano's laugh echoed in his hears as the younger Italy started spinning on himself, dress slowly floating in the air, revealing his thin legs and the ridiculously high socks he was wearing.

"Ve~ I was doing some cleaning," Romano furrowed his brows slightly as he tried to process the information. Vene-fucking-ziano was doing some cleaning? What the actual fuck? "I found this and thought I would try it to see if it still fits~"

It did, Romano was annoyed to notice. Who would think any grown-up male could look that attractive in a child gown?

"Great." the older Italian sighed, not in the mood for dealing with anything related to his exhuberant little brother. "I'm going to sleep."

But Romano barely get to reach the first step of the stairs, that a grip on his wrist stopped him from going any further. He let his shoulders felt down of exasperation. Another sigh escaped his lips. "But, Lovi!" the high-pitched voice complained. "I've got something for you too!"

The brunet felt the weight on his wrist rapidly disappear. He didn't want to turn around, he really didn't, but he did eventually, of course he did. He hated to be that predictable, but he simply was. Even Veneziano knew that: he wouldn't have let go that easily otherwise. And he rolled his eyes as he _indeed_ turned around, already knowing, at that exact moment, that he was about to regret not running directly to his room.

His eyes felt on Veneziano's large smile for a second before being attracted to the obvious large pink dress and white apron his little brother was holding proudly before him.

Oh, hell no.

"Isn't it so cute?" Veneziano cooed.

When was the last time he had seen this gown? Ages, for sure. Yet, the dress looked strangely larger than in his memories. Weird, he didn't remember wearing this thing for _that_ long. Because Austria had spent centuries mistaking Veneziano for a woman, this green dress had followed him throughout the centuries. But him? He was perfectly sure he was already wearing pants by the time he had hit puberty.

"Did you know that _Spagna_ kept buying dresses for you even though you were a grown-up boy and had already stopped wearing them?"

This pervert. Why wasn't he even surprised? "No." There was no anger, no annoyance in his voice, only tiredness as he lazily crossed his arms on his chest.

The two brothers kept starring at each other for a while in perfect silence. Veneziano wouldn't let go of that annoying smile of him.

"Well? Won't you try it?" he asked.

"No way."

"But it's so clean and pretty~"

"It's for women."

Romano saw Veneziano's face slowly decompose and oh, how he hated that face. "Ve." Feliciano muttured sadly, lowering the dress, half of it ending lying on the ground. He looked away, biting his lower lip and Lovino simply lost it.

The older Italy rolled his eyes at the show his brother was putting on. He would really have to stop falling for that fake shit, one day. "Fine!" he said snapping the gown away from the other's hands. Veneziano didn't seem to mind for the slightest as his infamous smile found his way back onto his face.

* * *

"You look so cute, Lovi~" the redhead hummed joining his hands together in a sweet gesture.

Romano swore he was going to kill him one day or another.

The older Italian quickly checked himself in a nearby mirror. For sure, he didn't look anything like cute. Because grown-up men don't look cute in dresses. They look ridiculous, here is how they look. He lifted the dress a little, reveling the same stupid socks and girly shoes, matching Feliciano's. Ridiculous.

"That was a fucking stupid idea." he said, turning around once again. And he places his hands firmly on his hips, frowning at his little brother. For an instant, he doubted his credibility at this very moment.

"It brings back up so many memories!"

Romano muttered quietly at the other's excitement. No matter what he would say, nothing seemed to bring him down. Annoyingly, enough.

Once he was done admiring his master-piece, Veneziano took a step toward his brother. He grabbed him by the shoulders, made him face the mirror before bringing his own last touch as he tied a white headscarf in the brunet's messy hair.

"Was this really necessary?" Lovino complained.

"Of course! It's not Chibiromano without it!"

That nickname. Romano felt like kicking the scarf off his head immediately at the only sound of it. Or hide in a corner to die of embarassment. One or the other.

"Whatever!" he frowned at his own reflection. "I've tried it, now I'm taking it off."

"What?" the word echoed loudly in his ears. Romano winced at the unpleasant sound. "No!" And he didn't even get to initiate a move to take off the garment that he felt thin arms circling his waist from behind. "Keep it! Just for today."

"Feli –!"

"Please, Lovi!" Veneziano buried his head in his brother's back as he tightened his hold on the other nation. "Please, please, please!"

"Shut up, _idiota_!" Romano shouted through the other's pleas.

His hears were bleeding for sure. Feliciano just didn't know how to keep quiet. The redhead immediately let go of his brother, stepping away. Lovino could see, in the reflection, the growing worries on the youngest's face. _Shit_. Maybe he had been a little too harsh on that one.

"I'll keep it!" he was quick to continue on a tone barely softer, but that anyone close enough to the Italian would easily understand as a shy attempt at apologizing. Feliciano was no exception and his face immediately brightened up. "But only today! And I'm going to bed at seven, because I'm fucking tired, dammit!"

"Everything you want!" At this point, the redhead was literally jumping on the spot. " _Ti amo_ , Lovi~" A sweet kiss on the cheek as said-Lovino muttered a bare "hm" in answer.

* * *

That dress wasn't that utterly uncomfortable. Not as much as Romano would have liked to complain about. Yet, he still couldn't get the fact that he was probably the most ridiculous human being on Earth, at this very moment, dressed like he was, out of his head. Veneziano, however, didn't seem to mind as much, as he had proceeded to start cooking a late lunch – an Italian dish, for sure, pasta, most probably – for the two of them. Romano was watching him silently, sitting on a nearby stool and pulling on his dress from time to time more by automatism than because he was really bothered.

Feliciano turned around a second to check on his sibling and the reaction Lovino received when their eyes met wasn't really one to please him.

"What?" he snapped, already angered by the clear disappointment on the younger Italian's face.

"Ve. Fratello, that's not how a lady should sit."

Meaning: legs excessively spread apart for more comfort.

"Great, because I'm not one."

Veneziano pouted at his brother's answer. "At least, you could play along."

Romano couldn't help, but to roll his eyes again. And he sighed when he folded one of his legs over to please the youngest. What had he said about stopping to be that submissive, already? "Better?" he asked.

Feliciano only smiled in answer before going back to his cooking. Lovino resumed watching his brother's every movement as he lazily prop his chin on one folded hand. This whole thing was so utterly ridiculous. Look at him, look at Veneziano, dressed as young girls. They were grown-up men, for God's sake. There was no way this could be anything else than stupid.

Maybe.

His eyes started to wander through the slightly smaller Italian's body.

Possibly.

And, before he even realized, it set on his butt, moving slowly as Veneziano hummed and danced through his cooking. He had to admit, the gown fit him rather nicely. Emphasis on _rather_.

"Fratello?" Veneziano turned around once more.

 _Fuck_. Caught red-handed.

Romano looked away a second too late, his cheeks tainted in dark red. Veneziano didn't say anything and the older Italian caught the hint of a contained laughed from the corner of his eyes. Oh, how Lovino would have liked to slap this annoying smile off his face. Or kiss those lips right away.

"Lunch's ready~" Feliciano exclaimed happily, holding a large plate full of various type of food high before him.

Romano was oh-so-thankful to his brother for acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Lovi." Romano's name echoed in his hears latter that day, as the two Italian brothers were peacefully – until this very moment, that was – watching television together. He had almost forgotten about the ridiculous pink dress he was wearing by now. "Lovi." the name rang once more. Romano, didn't initiate any move to look down at his brother, lying on the sofa, head on his laps. "Lovi~"

Fucking hell. "What?"

"Is that okay if I call you Lovina?"

"You'd better not even try." he answered, not taking his eyes off the TV.

" _Sorella_ ~" Veneziano sang as he extended his neck to come kissing his brother's chin.

Only at this moment did Romano looked down, green eyes meeting amber's. "Don't you think you are enjoying this a little too much?"

"You're one to talk."

Lovino didn't immediately get where his brother was going with that sentence. Feliciano sifted his legs against the leather, attracting his brother's gaze to the other end of the sofa. When he was sure he was looking, he raised one of his leg, making his dress fall on his hips. Romano looked away immediately, blushing madly. And he realized at that exact moment it was exactly the reaction Veneziano had been waiting for. When his eyes went back down to meet his brother's, he saw a large smile, more like a smirk, fending his face in half.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I can see what you are thinking."

Feliciano chuckled. A childish chuckle with a darker note one would have easily missed, but not Lovino. "If only." he answered.

* * *

Despite them being dressed like girls and occasional awkwardness, the day passed by quite smoothly. Too smoothly, if you had asked the Southern part of the country. For sure, he wasn't going to get away just like that. And at seven, as agreed, Romano was back in the room he was sharing with the Northern Italian, _finally_ taking off the horrible gown.

"Ve. What are you doing?" Veneziano's voice suddenly rang in his hears.

"Taking this off, what do you think?" he said, throwing a glance at his brother standing by the door frame. "The day is over."

Veneziano did not agree with that. He did not and Romano realized that the moment his hands were caught mid-air as they were about to take a grip on the pink gown. The brunet didn't get to protest, however, that any potential complains died in his throat when his brother's lips came to meet his owns. Feliciano gently moved Lovino's hands behind his back as they kissed gently for a minute, lips moving slowly against each other without ever stepping in. The younger Italian eventually broke away and Romano would be lying if he said this move hadn't irritate him to no end.

But Veneziano didn't let go of the other's hands just yet. He brought one to his mouth and kissed the palm of the brunet's hand slowly, eyes piercing into the other's. Romano could feel his cheeks burning up. The younger Italian was just that skilled at making his brother lose his mind. And almost as skilled at getting what he wanted.

"Keep it. Just a little longer." He placed a second kiss on Lovino's lips. "Please."

Veneziano's voice had felt an octave deeper and Romano felt his face growing noticeably redder at the only sound of it. The brunet cursed under his breath at his own reaction and he would just curse even harder for not being able to come up with anything better. For not being able to come up with a clear _no_. For not being able to resist those devilish brown eyes.

When he realized exactly that, Veneziano's smile grew larger. A third quick pick on the lips and he let go of the brunet's hands, going to sit down on their nearby bed.

"Come on." he urged the other.

Romano didn't need to be told twice as he climbed onto the mattress, placing his legs on both sides of his brother, gently grabbing him by the shoulders. Veneziano made one of his hand travel to his brother's face. The other trailed down slowly along Romano's leg and the older Italian tried, as best as he could, to hide the obvious shiver that ran down his spine.

God, this was embarrassing.

Romano didn't dare looking at Veneziano in the eyes and when he did eventually, briefly, the younger of the two Italies sized the opportunity, capturing the brunet's lips. It was a sweet kiss at first until Lovino slowly parted his lips, allowing Feliciano inside. Somewhere through the kiss, the redhead felt down completely onto the bed, taking his brother into his fall. They continued kissing nonetheless for full minutes, before the lack of air become so noticeable they were forced to pull away.

"I'll have you notice that I was going to go get some sleep."

"Well, that's too bad." Veneziano said, smiling a bit too innocently for the situation. "That dress was too clean anyway~"

It was surprising how scary this so fakely innocent and pure being could be from time to time. Romano would be lying if he said he didn't like that. He looked down at his brother for a little longer. At this point, the only girly thing he could see in Veneziano was that ridiculous green dress he had yet to take off.

Alright. _Fuck it_. He would have plenty more time to sleep later on.

And he gave up the nonexistant fight when he connected their lips once more. As much as he would refuse to admit, his brother, dressed like he was, was a total turn on. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing none of them had thrown those dresses away after all.

* * *

 _Now that I have had a go at uke!Romano, I guess there is no turning back._

 _~Asctera_


End file.
